


Curse Workers

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [61]
Category: Curse Workers Series - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid for the Curse Workers series by Holly Black to Bloody Shirt (Bastille Remix) by To Kill a King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse Workers

Avan Jogia as Cassel Sharpe  
Chloe Grace Moretz as Lila Zacharov  
Music: Bloody Shirt (Bastille Remix) by To Kill a King


End file.
